You're Beautiful
by Love-Rose.Ruby
Summary: He saw her in a crowded subway. One glance and it proved to be that they were perfect, they were just not accurate. Drew and May. Please read and review!


You're Beautiful

When he passed through the crowd, the benches of the subway were already full. His feet were aching and he needed rest and a bench to sit down on. He felt like there were blisters on every inch of his feet.

What was wrong with him?

Going to the subway with these uncomfortable shoes...Ridiculous!

So instead of bothering innocent people, he sat down on the cold, tiled floor, waiting until his feet would finally recover. Oh yes, Drew Hayden was tired and stupid! And the other guys wonder why he was the sex symbol of all girlish humanity.

His skin was divine, his eyes were like gemstones, he smiles like a model and his body was marvelous. Brains are just not part of the "Perfect Man" package. He sat cool beside the overcrowded bench; his black, slick jacket was open showing his blue polo.

He made local products look like they came from Sinnoh but it didn't. the clothes were never the one that caught his eye and it never got him surprised but there was one thing that he couldn't elude.

May Divisoria

He saw her right at this moment, walking with the crowd, hands interlocked with another man. He was jealous of that man. Correction: that _lucky_ man.

That man was not as beautiful as he was, but he's sure as hell cute. Lightning bolt marks on both of his cheeks, messed up jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a polite smile; and not those flirty looks that horny boys shot at girls.

He was charming. His name was Ash Ketchum. Drew despised that name; he didn't like the taste of that name when he said it out loud. It tasted like the sting of pepper spray.

He was jealous of him because he has her, he had smart college student, he had everything a girl possessed and it was unbearable. But Drew would never forget that night they spent in Petalburg City La Rosa Petal Restaurant...

_Flashback_

The business meeting was supposed to be in a hotel but it moved locations because of clumsy registrations. Now it was in a restaurant; busy, crowded and messy. Drew never wanted to go but it was for the sake of the family company.

He sat down on table eleven, imagining what the stranger might look like. Maybe he was an old man with a very thick, gray beard or maybe it was an old woman with a mole near to her eye.

But then the stranger looked nothing like that. She has very wavy hair, light makeup, _azure_ blue eyes, and a very cute smile. May Divisoria was gorgeous. And she was his date.

"Hi, I'm May Divisoria and you must be Drew Hayden?" May sat on the chair in front of Drew.

"Yeah, I never expected that my business partner would be as beautiful as you are," he smirked. To his surprise, she smiled.

~.~

Later that night, in front of May's doorstep, when he was about to leave, she caught his arm and kissed him on the lips.

"Stay for a while," she whispered in his ear and despite his strong will-power he absently obeyed.

They stayed in her room, watching movies, eating popcorn, listening to music and dancing together until they got tired and sat down beside her bed.

"So May, I thought you had a boyfriend," he babbled out accidentally and he covered his mouth with his hand.

May looked away, "I-I do but I-I don't love him," she replied slowly, "They forced me. I didn't want it but..." she glanced at him. "I want you," she then kissed him and he smirked, both amused and surprised.

They made love that night, and Drew left in the morning, waking May up and he stayed again for another few hours.

~.~

But they had to face the truth, they can never be together. She cried in front of her and Ash's parents, begging them to accept that she loves Drew not Ash. But to her frustration, they punished May and told her to never see Drew again.

But she still did on December 19, 1820, their last kiss under the snow. And it was for a lifetime. Ash and May were engaged three weeks later and Drew was pissed. But he couldn't anything about it.

Because it was over.


End file.
